The present invention relates generally to a surgical device, and more particularly to an electrosurgical hand piece.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,719 discloses an electrosurgical hand piece comprising a handle, a nozzle, and an electrode. The nozzle is disposed at the front end of the handle and is provided with a nozzle passageway. The nozzle is provided at the rear end with a trailing body which is in turn provided with a receiving hole, in which the electrode is fixed such that the front end of the electrode is received in the nozzle passageway. The handle is connected at the rear end with a gas delivery apparatus by a tube. The gas, which generally is argon, is emitted by the nozzle via the handle passageway of the handle for removing the body fluid in the vicinity of a tissue under treatment. The electrode is connected with an electrosurgical generator (ESG) by a bonding wire via which the electrical energy provided by the ESG is transferred to the electrode. The electrode is thus made to generate a high voltage discharge for creating about an electrosurgical effect on a target tissue.
Such a prior art electrosurgical hand piece as described above is defective in design in that the electrode has only one supporting point such that the front end of the electrode is suspended, and that the electrode is apt to move aside in the surgical operation. As a result, a surgeon often fails to control with precision the action point of the electrosurgical effect provided by the electrosurgical hand piece. In addition, the head of the nozzle of the prior art electrosurgical hand piece is so fastigiated that it can not be used by a surgeon as a means to push away the healthy tissue to facilitate the treatment of the diseased or deformed tissue.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical hand piece comprising a nozzle and an electrode which is securely received in place by the nozzle to prevent the electrode from swaying or tilting.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical hand piece which enables a surgeon to use the hand piece to push away the tissue so as to facilitate the surgery of a specific tissue under treatment.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by an electrosurgical hand piece comprising a handle with a handle passageway. A nozzle is disposed at one end of the handle and is provided with a nozzle paggageway in communication with the handle passageway. The nozzle is provided at the rear end with a first support portion, and in the nozzle passageway thereof with a second support portion. An electrode is fastened at the rear end thereof with the first support portion such that the front end of the electrode is supported by the second support portion. In light of the electrode being supported by two supporting points, the electrode is prevented from deviating from the center line of the nozzle passageway in the course of a surgical operation.